Substitutes
by Al-sama
Summary: What happened when Shima and Bon discovered their feelings for Rin. One-sided BonxRin and ShimaxRin, evocation of BonxShima, and finally, ShimaxBon.
1. Chapter 1

Ao no exorcist doesn't belong to me

I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes.

Not my first fic but my first in english and, well, it can seem strange but it makes a big difference to write a sex scene in another langage...

This story is spoilersproof.

* * *

><p>Shima pinned Bon against the wall. He started to violently kiss him, his lips pressing against those of the taller man. Soon, Bon gave up and opened his lips, teeth crushing together. Bon pushed Shima away, feeling his tongue being bitten.<p>

- I understand your lust, but fuck, is that a reason to hurt me ?

- Oh yes, it is. When we first discussed about it, we agreed that we both wanted to be on top. I've already paid my share, now get your credit card out ! Said angrily the pink haired boy.

Bon paused to think. It was true that when they made the deal, he agreed on being a top and a bottom. But, as days passed, he came to ask himself whether this relationship was a good idea to begin with.

All had ten days ago. It had started when Shima noticed that he wasn't the only one looking at Rin Okumura with lecherous eyes. Both knowing that the probability that Rin was gay was very low as well as the probability to find a male partner on the campus, they agreed on having sex with each other. Even tough they both wanted to be on top, the two boys accepted that sacrifices needed to be made sometimes in life and they both surrendered. Shima started. The cheeky monk had always been more honest with his sexuality that Bon and, even tough for Rin he had preferred to throw the ball, he was willing to catch it for Bon.

Their first sexual relationship had taken place nine days ago. Bon was a first a bit reluctant but the experience of Shima had helped him to make his choice. It obviously wasn't the exwire first time and the feeling Bon had felt when he climaxed made him think that it certainly wouldn't be the last.

He would not say he hadn't thought of Rin during it, knowing too well that he wasn't the only one to do so. That also was in itself a problem. If hearing their names being said when their bodies mixed together was the best turn on, then, hearing the name of the person they were supposed to be having sex with was the worst turn off. They agreed in a little rule stating a simple formula, Rin's name once, their names twice.

During the past week, it worked well. The two adolescents going through puberty kept their desires at a safe spot and Rin still remained clueless about their feelings. But one day Shima, his breath still heavy, had whispered in Bon's ear that it was time for a player change. It had been a long

time ago since Bon had swallowed with such difficulty.

Like any other virgin would be, he was afraid. Afraid of the pain, afraid that he might lose something that maybe he wanted to keep for someone else (the cute face of Rin had imposed in his mind). But like any other boy going through puberty, he was also interested. He wanted to feel this different kind of pleasure, the one that could only be given by a male, the one that was almost a gay man privilège. At this time of his life, fear was the one that took the better of him. Which wasn't to Shima's taste at all.

The idea of being a bottom _most of the time_ wasn't scaring him, that was the idea of being a bottom _all the time_ that sent chills down his spine. He liked the pressure against his prostate, the weight of the other boy against him, the well-toned muscles moving before his eyes but he also liked the tightness around his length, the soft whimper the bottom often gave, the lust of the bottom when he put his arms around Shima's neck, making their bodies closer. He could have easily got another, more experienced bottom, but he liked very much doing with someone he shared feelings with, even if, ironically, they weren't for each others.

But let's go back to the present time, where Bon was quivering against a wall while Shima was staring at him, his look lost between anger and lust.

- How many times did I take it in the ass ?

Bon looked away and answered in an almost inaudible voice.

- A lot.

- How precise, said sarcastically Bon's childhood friend.

There wasn't any escape. It was the time to face his decision. The scared youth calmed down a bit. Shima came closer, looking deep into Bon's eyes. Soon, he was running his hand through his hair, his lips getting closer and closer. Now touching those of the taller man. A few seconds later, a tongue was inserted, a moan was heard. The pink aired fifteen years old boy didn't wait another second, this time he shoved violently his tongue within the other guy mouth and started to play with the humid muscle of the other youth. His hand were getting downer and downer, reaching Bon's ass where they stopped, taking their time appreciating the muscled, and very round, part of his body.

Moans often went out of the taller man's mouth. So, he was weak to caress ? Shima noted it deep down his mind, if one day his childhood friend was still reluctant about this position.

Slowly he pulled out of the embrace. Bon was looking at him with eyes where lust had chased fear. The pinky haired widely known has a pervert smiled and took Bon's hand, walking the few meters separating the corridor, the door and finally the bed of the exwire's room. Sitting on the bed, they started kissing, Shima slowing putting the other boy down on the bed. Soon, he was unbuttoning Bon's shirt. Letting his hand slide against the muscles of the taller man torso, he got a particularly loud moan.

- Wait ! Yelled Bon, waked up by his own moan.

The overly excited boy sighted, and slowly came closer to the other guy ear, whispering :

- Are you sure that you want to wait, _Ryuji_ ?

No he didn't want, no, now lust was eating him from the inside, all of his body was hot, it was aching for more, it didn't care for who was gonna give him, he needed pleasure, if it weren't from Rin, then it would be from Shima.

- So do you wanna wait ? Asked the pink haired guy, fully knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it.

It would be a lie if he said that seeing those lovely cheeks becoming so red just for him didn't make him so damn excited that he worried if his trouser could hold down his erection.

- No I don't.

Shima was already fully satisfied.

- I want you in my ass.

That was too much, way too much. If Rin would have been a great turn on in this position saying these words, Bon was a pretty good one, and that was largely sufficient considering the excitation Shima already felt.

- And me who wanted to do a little foreplay...

He didn't even let the time to Bon to answer. He put a hand in Bon's trouser and took hold of the length, already hard. He watched the muscled torso of the taller man arch, his head going back while he let go of a particularly loud moan. But Shima didn't want to wait. Yes, sure, it would have been fun to see Bon moaning under his touch, but now, what he wanted to see most, was the pain and pleasure mixed together when they would come. So he gently put three fingers in front of the easy to anger adolescent's mouth. That one paused a second then opened his lips, but started talking, putting the fingers out of his mouth with his tongue.

- Are you gonna put those in me ?

- No I'm gonna put those on your hair, 'cause I have a wet hair fetish.

Bon was knowing too well that it was irony despite the serious look on his childhood friend's face, that also made him feel that he shouldn't ask any more questions.

But he did.

- The three of them ?

Shima sighted audibly then looked at the scared man face. He took hold of Bon's hand and slowly put his fingers between the fingers of the hand his was holding.

- Honestly Bon, if I could put those finger in Rin's ass, I would do so and let you masturbate as much as you want, but dammit, I took you in my ass, I sucked you and it was fucking great so now you will, without a word, open your damned mouth and suck on my fucking fingers.

The angry words from his childhood friend at first angered him, but finally they gave him the courage to do so. He slowly put out his tongue, licking the fingers, soon taking them into his mouth and sucking them, thinking of how great it would be if Rin had done that for him. Shima undressed the faster he could and did the same to Bon, throwing their clothes onto the floor. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Bon staring with a blush at his body. The youth always liked creamy skins and Shima's was quite fulfilling in that side. Bon, for a second, closed his eyes and thought about the soft skin that he could have been touching right now if Rin was gay.

Then the one topping him put the first finger up his ass.

He yelled, covering his eyes where water was pointing out at the end. He wanted to yell at Shima to not move but it was too late, the finger was already making his way up the virgin hole. Soon he put another finger, the only word in Bon's mind being pain. He wanted to shout, shout the most loudly he could. Which didn't get better at hole when Shima put the third finger. He moved the three of them, knowing stopping wasn't an option even tough Bon's supplications. Then he got them all out.

Slowly he started to position the muscled body under him in the best way to avoid pain or more likely to lessen it. He turned over the other guy, and putting a little pressure on Bon's stomach, had him to lift up his ass, face facing the mattress.

- Bite onto this if pain is unbearable.

Bon's looked at the pillow and soon was biting him. Shima smiled widely when he placed his penis in front of the entrance. Slowly he started to insert the tip into the ass, feeling Bon shivering under him. He wanted to tell him to relax but the pleasure he felt when he inserted more of his length stopped him from. He had forgotten the delicious tightness of a virgin.

- Don't... move... supplicated for the last time Bon.

- Sorry, babe, your ass is way too good for that...

And he was moving. First slowly then faster, letting moans and groans of pleasure go out of his mouth. Then he remembered he wasn't alone and a virgin was unlikely to come from his ass the first time. He took hold of Bon's length and pumped it a little finally obtaining a moan from the other guy. A few seconds later, another moan came, louder. Great, he had hit the prostate. In two or three thrusts, he had localized the place. Now, even if it wasn't maybe too early, he could try another position.

- What the fuck are you doing ? Yelled Bon feeling his childhood friend pulling out and turning him over.

Shima didn't even bothered to answer and placed the muscled legs over his shoulders, the entrance now attainable. He didn't wait even a second and entered, the taller man's beautiful body arching under him. In a few thrusts, he could tell where the prostate where, which was a very good point knowing that the boy who didn't fucked someone for quite a time was near release. He pulled Bon's torso against his, letting the other boy ride him a little. How he liked the feeling of Bon's arms around his neck, how he liked hearing his name being said in that suave, deep voice. Closing his eyes, he let a "Rin" slip out of his mouth, imagining the cock he was pumping alongside of his was the little demon one. Bon's moans got louder.

- Renzou... Renzou... I'm... I'm gonna cum...

- Go on _Rin _

Bon arched his body and threw his head back, sticky white stains sliding on their stomachs. Soon Shima released, feeling the sweet tightness made by Bon's orgasm around his length.

They looked at each other eyes for a few seconds and started kissing, Bon still having his arms around Shima's neck. The pink haired boy slowly pulled out and lied down, pulling Bon against him. He hugged him and let his still quick breath running around Bon's neck. He noticed the former virgin's anger. Hugging him tighter he said :

- You didn't like it ?

- My ass fucking hurts and I still feel like you are inside of me, also sperm is going down my ass.

In fact, what he said earlier bothered Bon but not as much as the pain he had felt when Shima had said Rin's name. He didn't expect his feelings for the raven aired demon to go away because he took his substitute up in the ass.

- Another round ? whispered Shima in his ear, letting a tongue run around the cartilage of it.

" Oh fuck ", feeling his penis harden, couldn't help to think Bon.

* * *

><p>I would like to say there will be a second chapter where I explain in a more suitable way what Bon is feeling right now but... Let's say it depends on the time that I have... Yeah, bad excuse during summer break...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Substitute(s)

Ao no exorcist still doesn't belong to me, I'm still make a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes and I'm still apologizing for them.

Also, my always messy mind has make up his mind. There is only a chapter left after this one, but he might be longer than the first and the second.

This story is still spoilerproof.

* * *

><p>The top of the desk was cold against Shima's back. Not that he actually cared when, on top of him, Bon was actively moving around his length.<p>

The class ended thirty minutes ago but the both of them stayed. They waited for everyone to go back to the dorm. They held each other. They kissed. They touched. Then they started what they were waiting for since the last time they did it.

Bon told Shima to lie down. At first, the teenager thought he would have to take it in the ass but as he watched the other boy remove his clothes and sit completely naked on top of him, he understood what was happening. His penis, hard for quite a long time, started to ache. The view was, after all, quite nice. After having loosened up his hole with his saliva, Bon placed Shima's throbbing length just before his entrance. Slowly, he let the penis slide inside him. Shima stopped a moan that already went halfway through his throat. That felt good. Heavenly good. The other teenager, still in pain, waited one or two minutes before moving. As he started, the pleasure got the better of him. Shima, still staring at the muscled torso, let go of a moan. Others soon followed. He placed his hand on the other youth's hips, following the rather fast pace. His right hand went a little further and took hold of the muscled buttock. Bon moaned and his ass tightened around Shima's. The pink-haired boy knew he wouldn't last long. The increasing pace of Bon's hips informed him that he wasn't the only one. They looked in each others eyes. Their moans were getting louder and louder as the release came close. The pace quickened until Shima shouted Rin's name and came, soon followed by Bon.

They stayed like this for about five minutes. They were both panting, covered in sweat. White stains could be seen on Shima's torso and Bon could feel that something was sliding down his ass. But they stayed in this uncomfortable position, not because it actually felt good but to feel just another minute, another second, the remaining sensation of the last twenty minutes.

Suddenly, the brown-haired teenager removed Shima's penis from his ass and lied on top of him. They started kissing. Their tongues melting together, sometimes out sometimes in their mouth. Lips gently touching and gently parting. But soon, Bon broke the kiss and got up. He needed tissues and also to sleep. And there was this lesson he needed to review.

- A second round is not an option ? Asked the, as always, carefree Shima.

The teenager didn't even bother to answer. He was looking for tissues and he seemed that, like everybody during summer, he wasn't carrying any. He had to do without, at least until he went back to the dorm. He sighed, thinking of the cum left inside him. The way back to the dorm wouldn't be the best of his life...

- So no second time today...

Shima watched Bon putting his clothes on and, at some point, got up. He suddenly held Bon from behind, causing him to gasp. The teenager stared at the taller boy's neck before planting a kiss on the flesh. He needed that second round. The feeling of his hard length against the trouser's fabric was strange. Not bad, just strange. But he hated this sensation. It was the sensation that separated their body, the no-sex line. He could feel that Bon was still excited as he could feel something bugged him. Maybe because their little rule Rin-name-once-your-name-twice had been broke ? He didn't know and it angered him. The connection that he felt with Bon because of their feelings toward Rin was fading and he didn't know why. What relieved his stress was becoming one of his source of stress. He giggled at the thought, why was life always so complicated ?

Shima came back to reality when Bon tried to free himself from the embrace. Considering his strength, this half-assed attempt from the exwire made the pink-haired boy wonder if he should finally remove this annoying trouser. Taking his decision, he left a big hickey on the other youth's neck and put his hands this time on his own trouser which was lying on the ground. He didn't wanted to fuck a reluctant Bon. The teenager groaned a "goodbye" and Shima answered with his habitual cheerfulness by a slap on the ass. He turned around, enjoying the chill that Bon's glare sent down his pine.

In the corridor, Bon sighed. He had other things to do beside sex and he had to keep that in mind but every time he was actually confronted to Shima's lewdness or Rin's cuteness, his fifteen years old brain couldn't help to run away in delusions. The problem lying in the fact that half of them came true. They were doing it like rabbits. Every single day was filled of sex. Sometimes, Bon would be on top but most of the time, the pink-haired boy pushed him down. The boy couldn't tell whether he liked it or not. It was just that, when Shima seemed to want to be on top, Bon didn't react. He only wanted to have sex, this meaningless sex that allowed him to forget about his confused feelings. Since that day, he felt completely, utterly lost. Did he love Shima ? Did he love Rin ? Was it really love ? Wasn't it just physical attraction ? All these thoughts were giving him a headache that sex removed. He still knew that someday he had to make this a little clearer but for know he had to review this lesson and to get a good sleep.

Shima looked at Bon's back getting further and further away. He stared a little at the well-toned ass. If one year ago, someone told him that one day, his childhood's friend ass would be dripping of his cum, he would have had quite a good laugh. Since the day he understood that his closet had the space for the shirts of both team, he also understood that he would have to wear one more often. That's why, when he started to feel something for Rin, he knew very well it was hopeless. Also, at first he thought the quick glances and flushed cheeks of Bon were just his imagination or maybe a kind of jealousy, the one who make you think that everyone is your foe. But you can only live once and that's why he proposed the deal to Bon, and after two weeks, he still couldn't believe that he was having sex with the angry-looking, taller Bon. Well, life wasn't always wicked and dramatic and luck wasn't always on the other side.

This last sentence still on his mind, Shima put his clothes on and walked down the corridor with a happy look on his face. He was quite surprised when he saw Konekomaru sitting on the floor against a wall as if he was waiting for him.

- Hey ! You still didn't go back to the campus ? Shouted the pink-aired teenager. As he got closer, he noticed the serious look on the smaller boy's face.

- Shima, what were the both of you doing ?

Crap. He didn't expect that. He wanted to be honest with his other childhood friend but maybe he would wait three or four years before telling him his sexual orientation.

- The both of you ? What are you talking about.

He was gonna play dumb, for now, he couldn't think of any other way to get out of this situation.

- You know exactly what I'm talking about ! Why the fuck Bon and you are staying in the classroom after school since four days ?

So someone noticed, well, considering the amount of sex they had these past four days it would have been surprising that nobody noticed. The pink-haired boy needed to lie now. But he sucked at lying. Actually, he was maybe the worst liar ever.

- Sorry, I can't tell you for now, but I promise you will know soon.

That was the only sentence that came to his mind and considering his lying skills he was quite satisfied. It wasn't solving anything at best and at worse Konekomaru wouldn't believe him but at least, it was something.

Konekomaru seemed angry. Shima hoped that it was because his two closest friends were doing something behind his back and not because he could feel that his childhood friend told him an obvious lie.

The small man didn't answer but slowly, a smile spread all over his face. Maybe he was thinking they were doing something for him ? Shima didn't know if it was a good thing or not. He didn't wanted to hurt a friend so dear to him but he didn't wanted to end his physical relationship with Bon. The happiness he found a few minutes ago left him the same way it took hold of him, without any prior notice. At least, he could still blame it on life.

Bon didn't at all finished to review the lesson when he closed the book but the exhaustion had taken the better of him. He lied down on his bed. The day had been tiring. Class had been too long and also, his time of sleep hadn't been very long these past four days... But that he could only blame on himself. Soon he was sleeping deeply, ending his line of thoughts.

An empty classroom, as always. The light of the sunset gently bathing the desks. The room is exactly like Bon left it some times ago. But this time, Rin is with him. Precisely, just before him. He is looking at him. His gentle, innocent smile painted all over his face. He whispers something. Bon can't hear him. He wants to but he can't. He asks Rin to repeat but the only thing the raven-haired boy does is smiling at him. Suddenly, Bon wants to touch this smile, he wants to touch those lips. He let his hand run on Rin's face. First on the cheek, the soft, silky skin doesn't move under his thumb but he can feel the warmth, the life running through it. With his other hand, he plays with the bangs on Rin's forehead. He watch the other boy close his eyes, like he is waiting for something. So Bon take hold of the face with his hand. He looks at the cute face getting closer. He feels that Rin is getting on his toes, he feels the gentle arms around his neck. And, as he puts his lips on top of Rin's lips, he feels happy.

At first, their lips just touch but slowly they open their mouths. The tongues meet, melt. Rin's arm are still around Bon's neck but this time they hold him tight, almost painfully. The other teenager's arms are around Rin, moving up his back and down his ass, exploring the smaller body. But two arms get around him. He feels a warmth on his back. Aah, Shima's warmth, his smell, are behind him. He can feel them as he can feel Rin's warmth and smell against him. They break the kiss, gasping for air but soon their lips meet again. The hands slide down his pants, holding his hard length, playing with the tip. Shima bites him on the neck. The kiss is definitely broken. Rin slowly open Bon's shirt. He bends over and slowly starts to play with the nipples. Bon moans. He looks at the raven-haired boy sucking and licking his torso but close his eyes, overwhelmed by the pleasure that Shima is providing him. Shima and Rin stop. Shima put his hand just before Rin mouth. The teenager opens it and suck on the fingers. When he finish, he get on his knees, facing the trouser's fly. Behind Bon, Shima slides this time his hand down the brown-haired teenager's ass. Rin opens the fly. Shima plays with the buttock. The raven-haired boy removes Bon's boxer. The pink-haired one lets his finger runs around the hole. And at the same time Rin takes Bon's length in his mouth and Shima shoves his finger up Bon's ass.

Bon woke up panting. He had forgotten how hard it was to be a healthy fifteen years old boy. He didn't come at least but he was still hard, which was another problem. He didn't wanted to jerk himself off so he decided to go to the showers with the strong believing than some cold water would put little Bon in his usual state. After he packed the stuffs that he needed, he opened the dorm and walked in the corridor, feeling very uncomfortable because of his erection.

When Shima saw Bon going out of his room, he felt relieved. He didn't wanted Konekomaru to talk to Bon before him, knowing the risk of this encounter and that's why after having thought a lot he had set on telling the brown-haired teenager about their friend's doubt the sooner. But Bon was not walking straight.

Shima, this was the last person Bon wanted to see right now. Actually, he didn't wanted to see anybody moreover to be seen by anybody. But still he walked toward Shima.

- Bon, I need to tell you something.

Seeing the worried look of the exwire, he couldn't help himself. He put his back against the wall, clearly inviting Shima to kiss him. Lust was getting the better of him these days, maybe his partner's perversion was rubbing off on him. He could still blame it on his erection.

Bon inviting him ? Why not. He embraced Bon and started to nip on his neck. Then, he felt the swollen fabric.

- Jerking off without me ? You are that lustful ? Whispered Shima before biting the teenager's ear.

Bon let go of a moan. Yes, he was a pervert. He was having wet dreams about Rin and Shima after having sex with the last.

- So what did you need to tell me ?

Shima opened Bon's shirt and started to play with the hard nipples. If they were going that far, which Bon never doubted of, they had to go back to the room. He freed himself of the embrace and took hold of Shima's hand.

- It's about...

He stopped in the middle of his sentence, right before them was Konekomaru, eyes wide open.

-... Konekomaru.

A minute of silence elapsed then Konekomaru tried to talk but not a single sound got out of his mouth. After that unsuccessful try, still in shock, he ran toward the opposite side of the hallway. Bon ran after him. Shima fell on his knees. Shit, that was gonna be hard to explain.

* * *

><p>End of the second chapter.<p>

The only thing that I can say to end this chapter (wait, I'm spoiling my own story...) is that Konekomaru will no get sexually involved with anybody, sorry for all the readers expecting a foursome Koneko x Rin x Shima x Bon, even my pervert imagination has its limits...Though... No, I'm not gonna finish this sentence...


	3. Chapter 3

Third and final chapter of Substitutes. Yeah, I finally wrote it... I had a hard time finding time because of work and motivation because the anime ended and I watched tons of other anime, my pervert mind drifting in an ocean of slash...

Well, there is not a lot of sex in this chapter, there are still a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes and I still apologize for them. This story is still spoilersproof.

* * *

><p>A week had passed. Since the incident in the corridor, the three of them remained silent. Shima had tried to talk to Bon but a glare made him understand that it was no use until the problem with Konekomaru wasn't solved. Konekomaru avoided Bon and Shima and Bon avoided Shima. Of course, the whole week had been horrible for the whole class as well. The other students, oblivious to the incident, were only seeing Konekomaru looking at Shima and Bon with disgust, Bon looking lost in his thoughts and Shima being not as carefree as ever. Every student had different reactions, Izumo didn't give a damn, Shiemi didn't know what to think exactly and Rin felt concerned but didn't know what to do.<p>

Today, they had not talked either and when the bell rang, the situation had not moved an inch. Bon slowly started to store the notes he had taken during the school hours but he couldn't even understand what he had written, he could only think of what happened a week ago. The memory of the shame he had felt was still strong. He could not stop thinking of the event, like it was some nightmare or some curse, something that would always come to his mind, making him uncomfortable, ashamed, angry and guilty

Yes, the event had brought to surface a guilt about his homosexuality that Bon thought was definitely gone when he started to sleep with Shima. But, when his second childhood friend had seen them, the progress he had the impression to have made disappeared. Maybe Konekomaru and Shima were the only link he had with his childhood, when he didn't know he was homosexual, furthermore, didn't care about it. When he saw them, all he could saw was the memories they shared when they were younger. Well, when he started his relationship with Shima, the image of a little, innocent boy was long gone anyway because he knew Shima was a pervert but Konekomaru had always been the innocent one. The one who was the most afraid, the weaker. The one that, as his friends, they had to protect. When he was thinking deeply of the situation, he was coming to the conclusion that they didn't do anything wrong. But the face of Konekomaru when he saw them, the word disgusting he had shouted when Bon caught up with him in the corridor, were stuck in his mind.

He perfectly knew that Shima didn't give a damn. Well maybe, he felt awkward the two following days, but he moved on quite quickly. Bon didn't know whether it was because he didn't care or whether he just had accepted the fact that all his family and relatives would know one day. Bon wished he could have that sort of maturity, but at the same time, he seemed strange to him that his always careless and carefree friend was more mature than him. He didn't talk to Shima because of his guilt but also a bit of anger. He knew that if he talked with Shima, they would not talk of this matter or very briefly, no, they would kiss, have sex and come back blissfully to their life, Konekomaru still glaring at them, but slowly he would probably stop caring about them, he would get other friends, would explain them that he left his former friends because they were fags and... Bon didn't want to think of what was after the "and". Maybe it wouldn't be like that, but like everybody would have been, he was afraid.

He came back to reality when he heard the sound of a chair being pulled. Rin had taken a seat and placed it in front of him. Rin sat down and looked at Bon for about a minute. Rin had still the same beautiful blue eyes he had in the teenager's dream, the same silky skin, the same bangs... Suddenly, he felt quite stupid with his teenage drama. He felt pathetic. He was stopped in his thoughts by the voice of Rin.

- Bon, what the hell is happening ?

The tall fifteen years old boy started to laugh, he looked again at Rin's face. It brought him a month ago, when he wasn't sleeping with Shima, when he was still friend with Konekomaru. Was his situation back then any better ? No, it wasn't. A month ago he was a teenager spending his time looking at Rin, who would go back to the dorm, hiding a boner, then he would masturbate, do his homework, laugh with Shima and Konekomaru, not even wondering whether he should them tell about his sexuality or not. Right know, he felt like he had made a big step.

Rin was still looking at him, waiting for an answer to his question.

- You know what, I'm gay.

A few seconds passed, then a few minutes. Nothing was happening. Rin wasn't running away throwing insults neither he was jumping of joy, holding Bon in his arm, while, overjoyed, telling him it was the greatest news he had ever heard. But, at some point, he started to open his mouth to say something, Bon immediately stopped him and said :

- And I love you.

Silence is a heavy thing, that's for sure. And right know, despite the happy chatter that Shiemi was having with Shima a few seats ahead, it was weighing quite heavy on Bon and Rin's shoulders. This time, Rin was looking quite shocked. He wasn't running away but he was still not telling Bon he had always loved him. That was a pity for sure. Something welled up inside the teenager that just confessed, some kind of sadness but also some kind of...serenity. Bon felt serene. Bon felt light. Bon could have been dancing on top of a table wearing a pink sexy maid outfit, he wouldn't have felt ashamed. He felt high.

He put his hands on Rin's cheeks. The blue-eyed teenager didn't move, still in shock. So Bon slowly brought his face closer. When their lips were only a centimeter away, Bon opened his mouth.

- Just once, just this once, he whispered.

Then Rin blinked, coming back to his senses. That was too late. Bon slowly put his lips on top of Rin's. They weren't as hot as in his dream, but still, they were warm, even a bit wet, they didn't feel like Shima's. Bon took hold of Rin's upper lip and, for a second, their saliva melted.

However, the second was quickly brought to an end by Rin who pushed back Bon. The teenager felt on the ground. Rin got up of the seat and brought his hand to his mouth. Shima, who had seen everything from where he was talking with Shiemi, walked in Rin's direction with a fierce look. He grabbed Rin's hair with his left hand and pulled Rin's body with his right. That time Rin didn't even had the time to blink. The pink-haired teenager violently put his lips on top of Rin's, opened them with his tongue and met Rin's warm tongue, twisting it inside Rin's mouth. He let go a second later, leaving a panting Rin. He held out his hand to a very shocked Bon and helped him to get up. They smiled at each other and slowly walked out of the classroom.

Shiemi was heavily blushing. Rin looked quite lost. Izumo was laughing, and, pointing her finger to Rin, she said :

- Was this some kind of BL contest ?...

She didn't finish her sentence, interrupted by her laugh. Holding her stomach, with teary eyes, she finished it, lifting her hand :

- Know that I vote for Shima.

Shiemi and Rin were now looking at her, both still looking very shocked. She started laughing harder, it was the funniest day of her month.

Shima and Bon were walking in the corridor, hand in hand. Shima turned his face to Bon.

- Do you think the answer will be positive ?

- I doubt so.

They burst out laughing. Bon looked at Shima. He joked :

- That was plagiarism.

Shima sat on the floor and pulled Bon with him.

- Absolutely not, it was a tribute to a very nice move, indeed. Answered the pink-haired teenager, loudly applauding.

Their laughter and Shima's applauding resonated in the empty, cold corridor. They slowly stopped, still sometime letting go of a laugh, sometimes looking at each other. Bon lied down, soon followed by Shima. A silence slowly filled the corridor.

- Well, that was unexpected. Shima broke the silence.

- I feel better. Bon had now took back all his serious.

- Of course, but I think Rin felt better with mine.

They exchanged a last laugh. The smaller teenager moved on top of Bon. He looked at him with amused eyes. Their faces getting closer and closer, Bon could now feel Shima's warm breath. The regularity and the warmth of it made it quite relaxing and Bon slowly closed his eyes. The wet feeling of the kiss he knew was coming still surprised him. The feeling of the tongue was also quite strange. For a second, he felt a bit inferior to Shima. Bon couldn't do that kind of kiss. The ones you feel in your whole body. He tried to speak but Shima was quicker than him and had took hold of his tongue once again. Bon choose to forget a second his never-ending line of thoughts. Two or three minutes later, Shima stopped.

- Are we paying a visit to Konekomaru ? Whispered Shima.

- Yes we are.

Konekomaru was sitting at his desk, staring blankly at his lessons. He knew he had to learn them but his mind always came back to the memory of Bon and Shima kissing. He buried his face in his arm, lost in incomprehension. When he heard a knock on the door, he gasped, surprised. When he saw who was standing in the doorway, he choked and tried to close the door. Shima blocked it with his foot.

- We need to talk. Said with a serious look Shima

- I don't wanna !

Konekomaru put his hands on his ears.

- Well, I'm gonna talk from here. As you might have guessed, we are gay. To be precise, I'm bisexual. We are not going out together even though...

- Then why are you kissing each other in the hallway if you are not together ?

Bon and Shima looked at each other, at least, he was listening.

- Well, it is kinda hard to explain but we are both in love with Rin, who knows it by now, and...

Konekomaru interrupted them.

- Does he is okay with it ?

- Hum... Right now, it is kinda hard to say whether he is or not but... Well... He didn't look disgusted...

- Why do you mean by that ?

- Nothing, well, let's go back to the main problem, Bon and I are not going out together but we are having sex with each other because we are sex-crazed teenager going through puberty.

- Since when ?

- About a month, not that long.

- Why didn't you tell me anything ?

Shima and Bon could hear whimpers behind the door. They smiled, knowing perfectly that Konekomaru was just hurt.

- It would have been awkward. I mean we are childhood friends, it would have been strange and we didn't know if you would have accepted it or not.

The door slowly opened. Konekomaru stood there, tears rolling down his face.

- Maybe I wouldn't be fine with it at first, but we are friends, I would have tried !

After that the two teenagers had entered the room, they started talking. Small talk, little things, memories of their childhood, sometime a comment made by Shima about a male teacher he had found sexy or the likes were followed by a blank. Konekomaru looked a bit uncomfortable but as they talked, he started to laugh, forgetting the matter they had argued about one or two hours ealier.

It was almost 2 a.m when Shima and Bon got back to their rooms. More precisely when they stopped at Shima's room.

They were kissing for the last fifteen minutes when Shima bit on Bon's upper lip.

- Aouch ! What's happening in your fucking head ?

- Nothing. I just wondered if you already sucked me.

- I think I did... Anyway, where is the damn link between biting me and a blowjob ?

- It's funny, I don't remember you ever did one...

- Okay, I understand, You want me to suck you.

Bon tried to look calm but he had the feeling Shima could see right through him. Bon knew very well how a fellatio had to be done, mainly because of Shima's... That was why, first, he knew he had to do one once, and second, he didn't wanted to.

The muscled teenager sat on his knees, facing the zipper of Shima's trouser. Suddenly, he felt almost dizzy but he had to pull his act together, it was just a cock, only a cock. He slowly pulled down the zipper, revealing the swollen, black fabric of Shima's boxer. Slowly, very slowly, he pulled down Shima's boxer. The penis was big. Bon knew that better than anybody. He looked a few seconds at the hard length wondering what he should do. He put his around it and started to pump, a bit awkwardly. Shima moaned and tensed his body. Having gained a bit a self-confidence, Bon pumped more quickly, playing with the tip, holding the balls with his left hand. Shima was letting out soft moans, sometimes groans. Bon felt satisfied

- Lick...lick it...

The confidence of Ben vanished in an instant. They got to the sensible part. Sowly, he let out his tongue, and, ever so slowly, he got closer to the tip. The first thing he thought when he licked it was that the taste wasn't as bad as he expected. The second was that Shima was really sexy when he shivered. He started licking all over the shaft. As he licked under the warm penis, the tip hit his eyelid, it was a very strange sensation. He licked the balls. He sucked on them. He looked at Shima's reaction. The pink-haired boy were quivering, moaning, groaning in a way that excited very much Bon. Finally Bon started to suck at the tip. Then, Shima grabbed the brown-haired teenager's head and pushed his length inside Bon's mouth.

Shima let out a particularly loud moan when he entered Bon's mouth. He had forgotten how good were fellatio and how much he liked them. The warm tongue of Bon under his shivering length made him want more. He perfectly knew that what he had done was violent but he just lost it during sex, Bon perfectly knew it. As the tongue started to move, Shima felt that the climax was soon. He almost shouted when Bon started to move his mouth around the length. It was unexpectedly good for a first fellatio. The muscled teenager seemed to have gained confidence. Sometime he would stop sucking and just lick, then almost immediately put the hard length back in his hot mouth. Shima was almost there. It felt so good.

Droplets of precum were already all over Bon's mouth. His mouth felt full and his muscles were getting quite tired. Joyfully, Shima seemed near climax. He sucked all over the penis, hoping it would be the last. And it was it. The pink-haired boy grabbed the back of Bon's head and cum all over his mouth, the sticky, white liquid flowing inside Bon's mouth while Shima moaned with loud voice.

When Shima looked down. He saw the cum dripping of Bon's mouth. Fuck. He had fucked up.

- I'm sorry. It's a bad habit I have.

- No harm, but just next time, could you warn me.

- Of course !

- Then I'm gonna wash my mouth, no way that I'm swallowing this...

- Okay, I think I'm gonna sleep right know but tomorrow we are talking to Rin, right ?

- Right.

Then Bon slammed the door.

- Fucking egoistic slut...

When they entered the classroom the following day, Rin got up. Apparently, they weren't the only ones that had something to say.

Rin explained them that he didn't love them back but that he was okay with homosexuality. He said all that keeping a safe distance between them, probably afraid of getting kissed a second time. Sometimes he blushed making Bon that he was really so damn cute. When Konekomaru entered the classroom, they greeted him and started to talk at the usual spot. Izumo, that was here from the start, gave them both a big slap on the back.

- So, no threesome ?

- Not with Rin, at any rate.

She laughed and went back to her seat, mumbling that that was a pity.

During the lunch break, the three childhood friends went to the school's garden like almost the whole campus.

On the way to the garden, Bon took Shima's hips within his arms and told Konekomaru to go first. He embraced the pink-haired guy in the almost empty hallway, and, Shima's arms around his neck, he licked his ear, causing Shima to shudder.

- I'm on top tonight. Whispered Bon, as he buried his face in the other teenager's neck.

A group of people passed. One of them threw a bottle of water at them, yelling "fags". Some of his friends seemed to find his action wrong, some laughed.

At the end of the hallway, Konekomaru and the rest of the exorcist class came, they didn't see the incident. Shima answered in Bon's ear "Why not..." and picked up the bottle. He opened it and took a sip of it, addressing his sexiest smile to the guy who had just thrown it. Soon the whole class had caught up with them, laughing and chatting happily.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Yep, I did a happy ending and the only sex scene was a blowjob... hum... I apologize ...?

Speaking of the future MAYBE/ IT CAN HAPPEN/IF I HAVE THE MOTIVATION AND THE TIME/ I might do a christmas special featuring Bon and Shima (and alcohol).


End file.
